


yeah, right.

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e01, Gen, gen/implied slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.01 based poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, right.

We need to change,  
right now, he says.  
You're not sure you believe him.  
Hell, you're not sure he believes himself-  
at least not wholly.  
You and him-  
you're bound together,  
souls entangled   
since the first  
real  
night of your lives.  
You're not sure that's such a bad thing,  
but it's sure as hell not going away   
and you're not letting him go.  
He won't let you go.

It's one thing  
when your souls shine bright;  
it's another when you can't tell where one ends   
and the other begins.

Good thing he's going to heaven with you,  
even if you have to drag him out   
of the hell hounds' grip.


End file.
